Apocalypse
by theformulaofpudding
Summary: Post Dragon Attack. Everyone is trying to cope with lost family members, the ruins of their beloved homes, and the ties they have with others. Soon, the mages will realize how they were viewed by some members of the non-magic community.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So, this might be the story I was talking about in Insufferable a few chapters ago. I hope you all like it. Lots of angst and death and fun stuff.

* * *

They both knew they shouldn't do it, but the feeling of being alive after so many had died had dulled their sense of propriety and they both just needed a release of some sort before the fighting resumed.  
The humans who remained had surrendered, much to everyone's dismay, but they didn't have a choice. Some human had to live, and if they hadn't, then the race would be extinct.  
Waking up the morning after was a great feeling that was worth living for, even if it was only temporary. "Gray, what are we going to do?" Erza asked him, her face pressed against his neck. He still held her and let his fingers move idly on her bare skin, contemplating what they _should_ do next.  
"We need to form a camp where we all stay together safely. Do we know who all made it?"  
"In general, most of the mages of the seven guilds from the Games, plus a small amount of civilians. Most civilians are dead and weaker guild were wiped out, too." She said, dragging herself away from him and exquipping into her blouse and skirt. "And we don't speak of last night."  
"So, we round up everyone we can and try to build a new guild?" Gray suggested, pulling his boxers on. "A large building to house everyone, and protect them from the elements?"  
"That would be a pretty big project," Erza commented, running her fingers through her hair to rid it of the tangles before letting it lay loose around her. "But I think it could be done."  
"Let's go on a survivor hunt, then." Gray said after donning the rest of his clothes. They would talk later, because right now there were more pressing matters than what they wanted with each other.

* * *

She had a pretty big following. They had gathered up over two hundred people, about half being powerful mages, and they were all willing to follow her. "So, I've had a suggestion posed to me, and I request your opinion on it," she yelled from eight feet in the air, feeling a bit self-conscious. "We all need to support ourselves together, each helping each other out - with actions, not necessarily with money. I propose the idea of a large building, with individual apartments and joint functions where we all can live, and include what's similar to what most of you know as a guild hall, with tables and food. We would be a self-sufficient unit, and we would all be able to live in safety together. Can we vote on what should be done?"  
There was murmurings, but she received nods from the population before her. "All in favor, raise your right hand!" No one left their hand down, and a surge of pride shocked her body. Her people were following her without question, and it was the best thing she could hope for. "Then we build our new home! But I would like to clear it with the dragons first, so they don't destroy it before we can use it."  
One by one, five hands raised, the first two being Natsu and Wendy, slowly followed by Gajeel, then Rogue, and lastly Sting. "Oi, Titania, we'll talk to the dragons for ya," Gajeel offered. "You've got some people to lead."  
She nodded to the eldest Dragon Slayer. "We need to pick a spot for the building. Anyone know of a large clearing?"  
Levy raised her hand. "About five miles from here there's a good clear expanse of land that's probably a good square mile. Is that big enough?"  
Erza leaped down from her perch and nodded at Levy. "Everyone, gather the things that you have and meet back up here in an hour. Dragon Slayers, if I could speak with you, and - Gray Fullbuster, _you are not sneaking away from this meeting," _she hissed at the ice mage, who yelped when she said his name. The crowd laughed and departed, with Levy, Lucy and Romeo sticking around also. "Did you have a plan in mind, Gajeel?" She asked, hand on her hip.  
"Was plannin' on meeting up wit' the big-shot dragons, then tell 'em that we need some space where we're 'llowed to live, and we'll stay within hundred feet of the clearing. Sound good, Titania? Or do I need a hard-set plan?" Gajeel and Erza both stared at each other, before she nodded in approval.  
"Just make sure that you have a back-up plan," she ordered. "And if worst comes to worst, send Wendy back here with details of what went wrong. Understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Natsu answered for the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Are we gonna go see the place where we'll build the new guild?"  
"Yes, Natsu. You're all dismissed, and as soon as we get to the clearing you'll be heading out. Understood?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Shorty, we gotta go pack," Gajeel said to the blunette lingering behind Erza, while Lucy made a grab at Natsu and Romeo and Wendy walked off together, chattering amiably about something or another.  
"Why did I have to be there?" Gray asked irritatedly, and she shot him a look. "It wasn't about me."  
"Someone has to know my plans, and right now you're the best one for the position. And as much as I trust everyone else," she hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right wording, "you're the one I can trust the most." The actions of the previous night resurfaced, and she felt a smile tug at her lips. "We also need to talk."  
"Yeah, about that," Gray scratched at the back of his neck, his face coloring a light red. "It wasn't a 'heat-of-the-moment' thing."  
"I know. If it had been, I wouldn't have let it happen," she told him. "Just remember: the people always come first, but I always come second." She patted his shoulder before she headed off toward where they'd slept the night before. "Well, are you coming or not?" She hollered back at where he was still standing. "We have to pack too!"

* * *

It was odd to be able to touch Erza without fear of her stabbing him. Their hands would brush as they walked along, up in the front with Levy and Gajeel leading the way.  
"So, I've been hearing rumors that the people want you to declare yourself a monarch," He said softly, standing incredibly close to her. He basked in her warmth and the feminine woodsy smell she radiated.  
"Declarations of monarchies only work when the people have housing and food," She replied offhandedly, waving her hand as if she was flicking something distasteful off her finger. "If the people still want if after we're a stabilized community, then I shall accept the nomination."  
"Aren't we quite the nobility," Gray snickered in reply, but he meant it in honesty and not jest. She was noble, which fitted her well because she was a knight in her own right. "I think that's for the best, too, Erza."  
They walked in comfortable silence until they reached a crest of a hill where, at the top, a large plain sat, littered with uprooted trees and various debris. "Impressive," Erza breathed, and Gray too was awestruck. The plain was much larger than Levy had let on, and they'd be able to live well here.  
"You done good, Shrimp," Gajeel told Levy as he patted her head. "So, now what?"  
"We design a home," Erza replied, leading the group farther into the clearing. Gray followed, as that was all he really could do as she worked her way to the top.

* * *

"I need a council," Erza told the two girls in front of her, "and I want you to be a part of it."  
"Me?" The girl with dark hair asked, and Erza believed her name was Desiree. "I've never done anything important in my life."  
"Our lives have changed. I never thought I'd be in charge of a ragtag group of dragon attack survivors."  
The blonde-haired girl, Danielle, shrugged. "I'm in. We get to be in the top ranks of a new society."  
"I can replace you if you do anything wrong. It's not a light position." Erza said seriously, hoping these two girls would see the importance in their position. "You'll help me make decisions and probably be requested to protect me. You'll be the voice of the people."  
"Oh, I've played the bodyguard position before. Not the most fun, but it's something to do," Danielle told her. "It's a serious position, I get it. Who are we training with?"  
"Me, if you feel daring enough. If not, I can have you start off with Gray." She pointed at her dozing partner, who was keeping a lazy eye on the exchange. Erza would have Gajeel on her council too, since he was level-headed and not afraid to challenge her decisions, but she knew she'd need another male before declaring the council complete. Not Gray, since he'd follow her into the depths of Hell if she told him to. And she couldn't play favorites.  
"Yeah, sounds good. Hey, Ice-head! Bring it!" Danielle challenged, and Erza felt her eyes widen. Had the small blonde just challenged one of her best fighters?  
"Oh no," Desiree moaned, burying her head in her hands. "Tell me when he's done beating her up." Erza nodded and watched the exchange between the ice mage and her newest (stupidest) council member. She swung the first punch, which had caught Gray completely off-guard and Erza couldn't help but chuckle at his appalled face.  
"Oh, it's on!" He roared, and it turned into an all-out brawl between the two, and Erza was impressed with the girl's ability to hold her own against him. After a few minutes, with enough bruises and blood to last the two for a few days, Erza felt her jaw drop as Danielle delivered the last punch and Gray fell to the ground.  
"Did that," Desiree uncovered her face, "really just happen?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.  
"I'm assuming that it did, since I'm pretty sure I'm not hallucinating," Erza replied in an equally shocked tone. "Well done, Danielle! Your technique could use more work, though."  
"He put up more of a fight than I thought he would!" Danielle snorted, splattering blood on the ground. "I'm just out of practice, and damn that felt good."  
"I'll be feeling this for a few days," Gray muttered, sitting up slowly. "That's a nice punch, girl."  
"I have a name," Danielle retorted, but a grin deceives the irritation at the ice mage. "And you could've easily beaten me with your magic."  
"Figured you wanted a fist fight, so I gave you one. Does she fit the bill, Erza?" Gray asked, and Erza nodded in reply. She was still in shock but she knew that this girl would be a good representative for the people.

* * *

"Hey, Erza sent me to see you guys off," Gray told the waiting Dragon Slayers. "She's busy with her council members."  
"Not like we was waiting for her anyway," Gajeel huffed. "Bunny-girl kidnapped Salamander and I need 'im to talk to Igneel."  
"Gray-san, make sure Erza-san doesn't work herself too hard," Wendy said worriedly, approaching Gray. "She'll overwork herself if no one stops her."  
"I know, Wendy. I'll get her to bed at a decent time, make sure she eats enough, all that." He pet the younger girl's head, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug.  
"Sounds like you two are Titania's babysitters," Gajeel chuckled. "And make sure she doesn't drag Shorty into anything major."  
"You're worried about Levy?" Gray asked, still half-hugging the little blunette. He found it interesting that the big, scary Iron Dragon Slayer had a soft spot for the small blunette.  
"No one asked you, stripper," Gajeel huffed and turned away, but Gray knew that he did have a soft spot for the blunette. "Anyway, you're dotin' on Titania, so you don't got room to talk."  
Gray knew he was whipped, so it didn't matter how many people told him this. He shrugged in response.  
"Alright, let's go!" Natsu yelled, appearing from behind a cracked column.  
"Enjoy your time with Lucy?" Gray asked with a knowing smirk. Natsu glared at him before rolling his eyes and moving away from him.  
"Let's do this!" He yelled, storming off into the unknown, with Gajeel huffing irritation and Wendy stating uncertainties as she let go of Gray and followed the three. Sting and Rogue stayed a distance behind, but they conversed with each other and Gray assumed the five would be fine.

* * *

Erza rubbed her bleary eyes as she tried to make the best use of the space she had. The guild, as she'd taken to calling it, would be situated in a corner of the field, while they grew crops in the other parts of the field. They wouldn't need to rely on imports or money, just whatever they were able to bring in by hand.  
But the one thing she couldn't quite figure out was how the living quarters would work. She had eighty rooms, but she needed more than that. She couldn't figure out how to fix the problem, and the thin line of drool dripping down her neck was distracting her.  
"Gray, I'm trying to work here," she said, but made no action to stop the biting and kissing he was doing to her neck. She wouldn't have minded if she was doing something less important, but she wanted to have this done and ready for approval by the next afternoon.  
He stopped and moved his chin to rest on her shoulder. "You almost done? It's two in the morning and I told Wendy I'd have you in bed at a decent hour."  
"In my bed or yours?" She asked distractedly, tapping the end of the magic pen against her lips. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying to the ice mage.  
"She didn't tell me which," he said in a desperate attempt to sound seductive, but she laughed it off and continued to try and figure out how to make more rooms. "What're you trying to figure out?"  
"I can't squeeze more rooms in here, and I need more," she told him, passing him the pen. "See, we have two hundred and seven people, but I have eighty rooms."  
"That is a problem," Gray agreed. "But what's up with the spaces between the rooms? If you got rid of those, you'd be able to squeeze about another two rooms in on each side. That's what, eighty-eight? That still doesn't help." He sighed.  
"Should we make the main hall bigger so we can fit more rooms along the sides?" She suggested, feeling frustration build in her tensed muscles. "We only have so much room to work with, though," she added as an afterthought, and her hands clenched against the paper she'd scrounged up. "Why can't I do this right?" She yelled, trying to bite back the frustrated tears that spilled down her cheeks anyway. Her voice lowered as she added, "Why did this fall back on me? I can't lead these people." And it was what she really believed. She had no experience, no qualifications to be a leader. All she had was an S-class title and her friends to vouch for her actions. She didn't know what she was doing. She felt herself crumple against the stone slab she was working on, and Gray barely managed to hover over her without falling on top of her.  
"Erza, you can do this. You know why? Because they believe you can. Hell, _I_ believe you can. You might not know what you're doing, but neither does anyone else! You were the pillar that stood strong when everything else had fallen apart. You're more than capable, Erza, I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Queen Erza and King Gray of New Fiore. Has a good ring to it, no?"  
"Who said I'd pick you as my king? There are many other capable men who would make my leadership much stronger, and you're not that high on the list," she took a jab at humor, and she felt his ribcage shake above her. She felt better, knowing that Gray supported her and would be there for her no matter what. "Thank you, Gray. So," she pulled herself off the stone slab and looked at the blueprints, before blinking in shock. "I messed up," she declared.  
"How?" Gray asked, looking quizzically at the blueprints. "Are the proportions out?"  
"No. There's going to be two floors. We actually have a hundred and seventy-six rooms."  
"Well, damn," Gray chuckled. "Pretty big mistake there, Titania."  
She hit his shoulder before leaning away from the stone slab and rolling it up. "Let me take this to Levy, and then we can go to bed."  
"You'll be okay on your own? I'm beat," he said, loosening his grip on her. She nodded, since he wasn't used to all-nighters like most girls were. "Be careful."  
"You too," she smiled at him and squirmed out from under his body before heading in the general direction of where Levy was sleeping. She poked her nose in a few of the different areas before finding the girl still awake, looking miserable. "Hi, Levy," she greeted, sitting next to the distraught Solid Script mage.  
"Oh, hi Erza," Levy responded, turning to face the redhead. "You finished the blueprint?"  
"It would've been done sooner, but I couldn't add right." Erza took in her posture, and how shaky she'd been when she'd taken the paper to examine it. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried for her friend's health.  
"How are you so calm?" Levy asked, biting her lip. "Everything we know and love is gone! We lost so many of our friends and teammates, and yet you're still plowing through like it's just a pebble in your path!" At this point, Levy burst into tears, and Erza sighed sadly, but allowed the blunette to use her shoulder to cry on.  
"We still have what we love, though. We still have the spirit of Fairy Tail, and don't we always move forward, even if it gets tough?" Erza was no good at consoling people. She did much better when she was the one being consoled. This was really a stretch for the mage.  
"We do. But, Erza," she sniffed, still clutching the older mage, "I'm scared about what's coming."  
"I am too," Erza admitted. "But what better way is there to conquer your fear than to face it head on? I'm not asking you to be strong, Levy, I just want you to be brave."  
After a moment of hesitation, Levy nodded. "Okay. I can be brave."  
"Good. Goodnight, Levy," Erza smiled at the bluenette before leaving her to pour over the blueprints for the new guild.  
"Night, Erza. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's part two! I hope you like it. Con-crit would be lovely.

* * *

"Did you hear about what Erza-nee did last night?" Romeo asked Gray the next morning.  
"Not really," Gray yawned, and he wished he could be back in Erza's warmth because it was the most comforting thing he had. He was too tired to wait for rumors.  
"She's really popular with everyone because she might've given a motivational speech to everyone without knowing it." Romeo said, tossing a leg of... _some animal _at him, which he dug into hungrily.  
"Oh?" Gray asked with his mouth full. "What did the great Queen say this time?" She'd come straight back to the stone slab after she'd delivered the blueprints to Levy.  
"She was talking to Levy, but Erza-nee's voice carries. The gist of it was that we don't have to be brave, just strong; strong in whatever way we can be." Romeo shrugged. "She said it really well."  
Gray nodded in understanding. Erza was inspirational to everyone, and it only made sense that she would be the one consoling any broken people. Even though she'd admitted to being uncomfortable with doing so.  
"We can start construction as soon as the Dragon Slayers get back!" Erza yelled across the clearing. Gray grinned at the exquip mage, who almost radiated a positive attitude. It was infectious, as shown by the various hoops and hollers of the clearing. "But, I'd like to make a rooming chart. You're free to pick whomever you'd like, be it opposite gender or not. I do not mind either way." Confusion fluttered throughout the crowd, but everyone paired up, mostly in what looked like a best-friend or significant-other pattern. "Make a line when you've made your decision!" Gray strolled over to where she stood with a piece of paper and Levy's magic pen, looking over her shoulder at the two sets of names already listed.  
_Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster_  
_Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox_  
The first line he approved of, but the second? "Are you playing matchmaker again?" He asked accusingly. "Mira would skin you alive for stealing her job."  
"No, Levy requested for Gajeel to room with her. I couldn't deny the request," Erza said, a smirk replacing her neutral expression. "Lucy, I'm assuming you'd like to room by yourself?" Erza asked, Gray barely noticing the blonde with her hair down and her clothes actually covering her body. Not that it wasn't a nice one, really; he just preferred Erza's more.  
"No, actually I'm pretty sure Natsu wouldn't stay in his own room even if he had one. Just put him down for staying with me. He won't mind." Lucy told the exquip mage, who nodded as she wrote down _Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. _  
On and on the list went, Gray really only paying attention to a few people who came up, but actually taking a step back when Romeo asked to have a room next to Wendy's.  
"Someone has to make sure she's safe," He pleaded, though all three of the mages knew she could very well protect herself. It wouldn't hurt for her to have a bodyguard, though.  
"I swear, if you even think about sneaking into her room, you're dead," Gray hissed. Erza nodded solemnly in agreement.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, _Pops_," Romeo replied flippantly, stalking away like he'd just won a prize. Gray seethed quietly behind Erza, who just chuckled.  
"You're being unreasonable, Gray. I trust him," Erza said quietly as a group of four were trying to decide how to split up.  
"He's a guy, who's like three years older than her!" He replied angrily. He didn't want the son of Macao anywhere near the tiny, fragile bluenette who radiated innocence and gentleness.  
"You're not her father, Gray," she scolded, slapping his shoulder. "Stop being such an ass."  
"You agreed with me!" He protested.  
"Just to scare him straight. He won't try anything stupid." She reassured him. "I find it amusing that he called you Pops, though."  
"Shut up," Gray huffed. Erza snickered under her breath and finished making the room arrangements, deciding that only a hundred and five rooms would be used. "So, now what?" The question was loaded with a million other continuations, but she picked the perfect answer to it.  
"We wait."

* * *

It'd been three days, and Levy was getting worried. She tried not to worry, but these were huge, gigantic dragons that could break necks without a second glance. She also missed her dragon slayer, the one with the insufferable attitude and difficult personality, but he was hers and she missed the looming presence of Gajeel.  
The bushes near what they had deemed the entrance rustled, and she felt her heart soar when five scruffy Dragon Slayers burst into the "town," as Erza kept referring to it as. Wendy was at the front, looking tired and carrying a few scratches, and she could see the black mane of hair of the Iron Dragon Slayer in the back, no doubt to make sure everyone was okay. He might act high and mighty, but Levy knew he could care about others.  
"Natsu!" Lucy yelled from where she sat at the small stream, no doubt washing her clothes. Everyone stank to a certain degree, but everyone was more concerned with being alive than the state of their clothes. The stellar spirit mage had abandoned the clothes on the bank and she ran at her Dragon Slayer, who happily wrapped his arms around her slender body when it slammed into his own.  
"Missed you too, Luce," he said into her blonde locks with a chuckle. Levy grinned at the touching reunion, and suddenly she felt a hand pat her head.  
"Did'ja stay outta trouble, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked condescendingly, ruffling her hair affectionately. Well, as affectionately as he could get. Levy appreciated the gesture.  
"A better question would be if _you_ stayed out of trouble," she countered, "which I doubt actually happened."  
"Tch. Oi, where's Titania? Gotta give her the report ASAP, or she might have my head," he told her, and she laughed, because if there was one person he respected more than Makarov, it was Erza. It was probably the sheer amount of magic power she radiated, Levy reasoned, but it might have something to do with her ability to be trusted.  
"She's inside the little stone lean-to over there. Knock first, though." Levy giggled, remembering one time that she'd been needing Erza and accidentally catching the armor mage locking lips with Gray.  
"Tch, Titania's probably using you to her advantage. No need explainin' it twice." He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment as he dragged her along, where everyone could see. "We made it back in one piece, Titania!" He yelled as they approached the rubble makeshift office. Levy sighed. His ability to be blunt never ceased to amaze her.  
"Not surprising," she replied casually as they entered her office. Gray was standing against one side, arms crossed over his chest. "What's the agreement, then?"  
"Dragons don't mind. Even said we could go into the cities if we wanted. Just as long as we don't go killin' any of 'em." Gajeel shrugged.  
"Good. Anything else to report?" Erza asked, and Levy felt like she was looking at Master Makarov again, that he'd been reincarnated as Erza. She carried herself just like he had, and that was when she was convinced that they'd all be okay.  
"Rogue mages," Gajeel said seriously. "Some of 'em are runnin' 'round near here. Tried to fight us but they weren't any good." He chuckled to himself. "Kid took on two of 'em by herself and won, so that shows how powerful they are, but they're powerful to the mundanes." Levy bristled at the thought. No one was allowed to hurt anyone in their guild.  
"Hmm. Levy, could you set up barriers that only let our people in?" Erza asked, hands on her hips.  
"We'd have to mark everyone, but I can recreate the runes Freed used back when Laxus was trying to take over," she told the exquip mage. It wasn't hard, she just had to remember what runes she needed.  
"We should just use the Fairy Tail mark," Gray offered. "Less hassle, considering about a fourth of us were Fairy Tail."  
"Levy, can you and Lucy stamp everyone at some point?" Erza asked. "I want to get the protection runes up as soon as possible. Do either of you have objections?" Only then did Levy notice the two teenaged girls standing close to each other in a corner. They shook their heads, the dirty-blonde muttering something that Levy couldn't catch but had Gajeel snort, Gray to look crestfallen, and Erza to chuckle.  
"I'll start now," Levy offered, turning to leave the office as she wrote _stamp _in the air and watching as the mark stamp fell into her hands. "Lu-chan!" she sung, skipping to the stellar spirit mage.  
Lucy smiled at her as she tossed the wet clothes she had abandoned when Natsu had come back into the low branches of the tree. "Levy-chan! What's up?"  
"We need to put the Fairy Tail mark on everyone, but I'd like to announce it to everyo -" She cut herself off when Erza stood at her podium, which was just a raised piece of rubble that made a good speaking stage.  
"If I could have your attention, please," Erza yelled, causing everyone's eyes toward her. "I'm sending Levy and Lucy to put the mark of Fairy Tail on you all, so Levy can make protection runes around our camp. Any questions?" She looked over the crowd that had gathered, and when no one voiced objections, she nodded to the two girls.  
Levy produced another stamp and gave it to Lucy as they made their way around to everyone.  
"Hi, I'm Levy," the blunette greeted as she approached a girl with dirty blonde hair, the same girl who was part of Erza's council. It wouldn't hurt to get to know the girl.  
"Dani. It's nice to meet 'cha." The girl smiled lopsidedly at her, and Levy knew from the introduction she'd represent Fairy Tail well. She looked strong and brave.  
"Where would you like your mark?" Levy asked, looking over Dani to think where she might want it. She'd probably go for the hip. Or the chest.  
"Left shoulder-blade," Dani said, and Levy noted that the girl wasn't necessarily all in the conversation. She was thinking, but she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her bra strap off her shoulder. "Whatcha waitin' for, Lev?"  
Levy blinked and readied the stamp, pressing it firmly on the designated bone, and smiling when it appeared with a rose color. "All set. It's a dark pink."  
"Thanks. I guess you'll be accompanying Big-Tall-and-Scary to meetings, right?" Dani asked, pulling her shirt back on.  
"He has a name." Levy bristled. She hated it when people called Gajeel names, because even though the adjectives were correct, he really wasn't as bad as everyone thought.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, just can't place it right now. Thanks for the stamp. See you around." Dani stood up and waved at the blunette before heading off toward the stone building. Levy just stood in her spot, confused about their exchange. She seemed like an interesting but friendly character.  
"Would you mind stamping me next?" A docile, gentle voice asked, and Levy smiled at the other girl who'd been in the meeting.  
"Not at all!" Levy chirped. The girl was a bit taller than Dani, but the two of them complimented each other well. "Where would you like it?"  
The girl hummed. "Can I get it on my thigh?" She asked, and Levy instantly thought of Wendy and her gentle attitude when the girl spoke. "Oh, my name's Desiree. Most people call me Dez."  
"I'm Levy," the blunette introduced herself as the girl slipped out of her mid-thigh-length shorts and pointed to the spot she wanted.  
"Erza-sama seems to trust you a lot," Desiree pointed out as Levy pressed the stamp on the spot she had pointed to. "Do you two know each other well?"  
"We grew up together, in the guild. She was also my dorm neighbor. You and Dani seem close, too." Levy replied, smiling when the mark took on a sky blue color.  
"We were neighbors growing up. Sabertooth kids teased us together, and Dani was always the one to step up and defend me." The girl hung her head for a moment, but then her eyes lit up. "She's my best friend, and where she goes, I go!"  
Levy smiled at the enthusiasm the girl showed. She was younger than Levy by about two years, but she still revered the spirit the girl had. Another good match for Fairy Tail's famous mark.  
She went around and marked many other people, and the amount of them that showed the Fairy Tail spirit of hope and perseverance impressed her. It might've just been Erza and her infectious attitude, but she had a feeling all these people lived because they weren't ready to give up.  
"I feel like these people would've been worthy of Fairy Tail if they had magic, or didn't belong to other guilds." Lucy pointed out as she ate her dinner of roasted rabbit courtesy of a few of the men. Levy wasn't eating yet, as she was writing the protection runes, and she couldn't help but agree with the blonde.  
This was the new generation of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Erza was sure that she shocked every single non-Fairy-Tail-member when they all woke up and saw her beginning to lay out wood with Gajeel yelling at her that she wasn't connecting the pieces right. She was miffed that this wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, but she wasn't complaining. She was finally able to do something physical that helped her new guild mates.  
"Seventh?" someone sang from behind her, and Erza whirled around in shock to see Mavis smiling behind her.  
"F-First?" Erza stammered, shocked that Mavis had chosen to show up. "It's nice to see you," she told the original master of Fairy Tail, and she wondered if she'd done something to anger the first master of Fairy Tail. And then it hit Erza that she'd called her 'Seventh.'  
"I'm proud of you. Taking in both mages and mundanes, and seeing that they're all getting along? It takes a truly powerful person to do this, especially a woman." Mavis giggled. "And I'm impressed that you're helping to build the guild along with everyone else." Erza blushed at the compliments.  
"Oi, First, ya just here to make Titania's ego swell even more, or are ya gonna help?" Gajeel huffed, banging more nails into the wood.  
"I just wanted to give Seventh my blessing as being the master of the new Fairy Tail. I might stop by again when it's finished." She waved with a smile before fading out of presence. Erza was tempted to throw her hammer at Gajeel for being rude to First.  
"Knight, I was told by the Princess that my assistance is needed," Virgo said, appearing with a jackhammer. "Am I to dig a hole?"  
"When we finish setting up the outer walls, yes," Erza answered, and that's when she heard another ringing of metal on metal, finding Gray hammering along with Gajeel.  
"You need as much help as you can get, right?" Gray asked when she sent him a questioning look. "I can't have Metal-for-Brains showing me up."  
"Ya wanna go, ya damn exhibitionist?" Gajeel challenged with a glare. Erza smiled at the two and continued lining up the wood that would make the base of the guild.  
_This_ was the guild she was leading, and she grinned when everyone started pitching in, making sure all the wood was the right length and that each side met another at a right angle, helping Virgo with digging the basement and lining it with metal like Levy had suggested, in case of emergencies.  
"Our future looks bright," Erza told Gray during a break she called. "All these people are spirited just like us."  
"With you leading them, of course they're spirited," Gray replied, causing her heart to swell in her chest.

* * *

Desiree sat on the metal of the ceiling of the basement, trying to cut through the tough material with the saw Gajeel had handed her. She had volunteered for this, but she'd never guessed it'd be this difficult and grueling.  
"Would you like some help?" Someone towered over her, and she looked up to find the emotionless face of one of the Dragon Slayers.  
"I'd appreciate it," she nodded, handing him the saw and watching as he plowed through the metal easily. He had been a part of Sabertooth, she remembered, but he no longer had the scowl she remembered him having when he stood at the back of the pack of Sabertooth fledglings. He had never taunted her and Dani for their lack of magic. Even though she did have it.  
"Gajeel, can I have some wood and more nails?" Rogue yelled at the Iron Dragon Slayer, who threw some leftover chunks of wood and rolled some nails at the younger Dragon Slayer. Rogue produced a hammer from his pocket and handed it to her. "We're going to nail the wood to it so it can be used as a trap door."  
"That'll be useful for the future," Desiree replied, lining up the wood with the thick metal. "Just in case we're attacked, right?"  
"Yeah," Rogue replied, and he looked straight at her instead of talking to the ground like before. "You were one of Those Girls." The title bit at her, and she nodded, setting the nail on the wood where he indicated. His face remained neutral, but his eyes looked pained.  
"But you weren't the one who teased us. That was mainly Flare and Rufus," Desiree protested. "It's the past. I'm willing to start over." She giggled at the thought of what she was going to do. "Hi, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Desiree. Who might you be?"  
"My name is Rogue," he cracked a small smile. "You seem like a nice girl." She felt her face heat up at the compliment, and she noticed how attractive he really was. Intriguing red eyes, shaggy black hair, a kind face. He was what every girl looked for in appearance.  
"You seem like a nice boy," she countered as he hammered at the metal. "I bet the girls fawn all over you."  
"Well, not as much recently," he said, gesturing to the company of older men and women they were in. They were all in their mid- to late-twenties, with the exception of about half of Fairy Tail's original forces. "But I'm glad you would think so. Don't men fawn over you as well?"  
At this point, their faces were both flushed at the obvious flirting, but it wasn't going to go anywhere right now. It was just building up a friendship, which Desiree hadn't done in so long, and hadn't ever done with a boy. "No. I'm more of a loner."  
"That's a shame. They're missing out on great conversation," Rogue replied, and she could tell he was coming out of his shell. "There, that should do it." He held up the metal and wood contraption. "Will you go ask Gajeel for two hinges, twelve screws, and a screwdriver?"  
"Sure," Desiree smiled and walked over to the Iron Dragon Slayer, no longer scared of him. "Rogue and I need two hinges, twelve screws, and a screwdriver," she relayed to the large man.  
"Tch, damn apprentice makin' a woman do all the work," Gajeel muttered as he made the hinges and screws. "Go ask Titania fer the screwdriver. I don't got it."  
"Okay," Desiree said, taking the metal pieces from him and stuffing them in her pockets, wandering around the site for Erza. "Erza-sama, do you have the screwdriver?" She asked when she found the redhead. She was still in awe of the mage, even if they were at a similar lever of power of the people.  
"Here you go, Desiree," Erza smiled as she handed the cold metal stick to her. "We're calling it quits here soon, so give it back to Gajeel when you're done." Desiree nodded as she walked back to where Rogue had a small smile on his face.  
"What?" She asked as he laid out the hinges on the metal, adjusting them until they were perfectly aligned.  
"You're so docile, it's really admirable," he said, starting to melt the holes for the screws into the metal. She watched in fascination as he attached the hinges to the floor and the metal piece. "You're a lot like the blue-haired girl who gave the marks yesterday."  
"Levy? Oh, she's a lot kinder. I accidentally scarred Dani with a fork once," she frowned at the memory and her outburst of anger. "It wasn't a good day for me."  
He let out a chuckle. "That sounds like something Sting did to me once. He was angry because I wouldn't tell him about his surprise birthday party, so he threw a knife at me. I dodged it, but it sliced through the top layer of the skin on my shoulder."  
"Someone took my spot at the lunch table, and I wanted to stab something and Dani said something and I just stabbed her in anger." She sighed as Rogue finished making the trap door.  
"All done. How much longer until we call it quits for today?" Rogue asked, standing up and offering her a hand to pull her up. She took his hand, and blushed inwardly at how warm his hand was.  
"Erza-sama said that when we were done, we were allowed to call it a day," Desiree told him.  
"Sounds good. I think I'll go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Dez. Goodnight." he waved at her, and her heart beat a little faster at the shorthand of her name. She was looking forward to tomorrow, if only to work with Rogue again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I like this. There's a lot of foreshadowing here. And, um, in advance, is an 8k chapter too much for you guys?

* * *

"The rogues are stealing from our game traps," the man in charge of getting meat for everyone said. Frustration rolled off everyone in the room in waves, and Gray could tell Erza was trying incredibly hard not to get angry and kill something.  
"I'll ask Levy to extend the protection runes thirty yards into the forest. Is that enough for you to hunt in?" Erza asked, while the man (Gray couldn't remember his name for the life of him but he'd pick up on it eventually, he hoped) nodded in agreement. "Good. Gray, would you go tell her about it?"  
"Why not?" Gray shrugged, taking any excuse to get out of the stone office. Erza spent a few hours there every evening after the sun had set and construction was halted. They were a week into construction, and it looked about halfway done. Gajeel had a tendency to work on it in the middle of the night, only to have Levy yell at him for being an idiot and tell him to go to bed. Gray had been a light sleeper recently, so he woke up at the slightest noise that wasn't something related to sleeping in a clearing where there could be rabbits or rustling grass.  
"Hi, Gray!" Dani called from the river, scrubbing her shirt in the small brook right on the edge of the clearing. "You lookin' for someone?"  
"Yeah. You know where Levy is?" Gray asked as she hung her shirt from a tree above her. He'd become used to seeing girls running around in just their undergarments, and they no longer phased him.  
"She's in her little spot, probably. She was washing her clothes earlier, but she finished up about ten minutes ago. You running an errand for Erza?"  
"Gotta extend the protection runes. Rogue mages are taking the hunting team's catches." Gray sighed. "Thanks for the help, Dani."  
"Anytime. And when you feel up for a fight, just ask!" Dani laughed and waved him off, and he went south to where he usually found Levy at night, and there she was, curled up on the ground, trying to fall asleep.  
"Sorry to bother you, Levy, but I need to talk to you," he said, crouching next to her and shaking her shoulder.  
"Ughh," she moaned, sitting up. "I feel like I haven't slept for years."  
"You're always on call, you know," Gray told her, as she groaned again. "Tomorrow, we need you to extend the runes another thirty yards."  
She flopped back on the ground. "That's it? That so could've waited until morning, Gray."  
"Erza's orders. If I was in charge, I would've told you tomorrow, but I'm not. Get some rest, Levy. You've been pushing yourself too hard."  
"Thanks, Gray," she sighed, curling up on the ground again. "Maybe you can convince Erza to give me the day off after I extend the runes?"  
"I'll try," Gray promised.  
"Shrimp, weren't you supposed to be sleepin'?" Gajeel said condescendingly, sitting down next to her. "Or does Titania have orders for you again?"  
"I'm sleeping," she told the Dragon Slayer. "I'm just waking up at the crack of dawn to reset to runes. And hopefully taking the day off to sleep. It's hard to feed you," she said, rolling over and punching his knee softly. Gray took this as his cue to head back to the stone office.  
"Levy wants tomorrow off. She looks like a zombie," Gray informed Erza when he went back into the stone office. Erza was pacing nervously across the room.  
"That's fine, but I'm getting antsy about the rogue mages," she said, setting herself on the stone desk. "I'm just hoping none of them actually have the Fairy Tail mark."  
"If we have to, we could send someone to join them and be a spy. Preferably someone around our age, like Dani or Desiree, maybe even Romeo -"  
"We aren't sending Dani or Desiree," she hissed angrily. "They aren't mages. They can't protect themselves."  
"Are you crazy? Dani could probably knock them all on their asses in a minute!" Gray protested. He knew he was pushing her buttons by arguing this, but she knew just as well as he did that Danielle could fight just as well as actual mages.  
"No!" Erza yelled, dropping off the desk and glaring up at Gray. "We can't use them as spies, okay?" Suddenly the anger made her deflate and she slumped back onto the desk. "I don't want to fight anyone yet."  
"Where do we draw the line then?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers gently. He knew they'd have to talk about enemy threats, but he never imagined it'd be only after ten days of living there.  
"If they attack us," she said flatly. "We declare war if they attack us." He couldn't help but notice the steel glint in her eyes, and how hot it made her look.  
"Damn, you look sexy when you're plotting the attack on a possible rival civilization," Gray muttered under his breath, causing her to chuckle as she captured his mouth with her own.

* * *

Erza woke up cold the next morning, oddly enough. She was used to waking up before her teddy bear (as she had recently taken to calling Gray since he was just as cuddly as one), so this was surprising. She thought she slept lightly, but apparently not.  
Suddenly, she felt a hand press on her stomach lightly, and she opened her eyes to see Gray smiling down at her. "I've got a surprise for you," he told her, hoisting her up and throwing her over his shoulder before she could get a word in edgewise.  
"Gray Fullbuster, put me down right now! Dammit, Gray, it's too early for you to playing games with me! I'm not awake yet!" She pounded on his back, but stopped when she realized it was no use and rested her elbows on his back to support her head, scanning the clearing to find all the debris cleared from the area and no one in their usual sleeping spots. "What's going on, Gray?"  
"Not telling. It'll ruin the surprise." Gray said, rubbing her back. She sighed, but didn't fight him about it. "If I put you down, you have to cover your eyes, okay?"  
"Fine, fine," she grumbled, closing her eyes as Gray dropped her onto the ground. He spun her around, placing his hands over her eyes. "I had them closed," she hissed.  
"Someone's a grumpy bear today," he said with a sighed. He removed his hands from her eyes. "Okay, now!"  
She opened her eyes and felt her jaw drop. Everyone was standing in front of the now-complete guild hall, smiling at her.  
"Well?" Gray asked. "We all made the finishing touches after you finally fell asleep." She beamed at everyone, who were joking around with each other and smiling, even though they all had bags under their eyes. She was impressed with the work ethic of her people. They had all worked hard to finish the guild, and three weeks later they had finished it.  
"It looks great. But," she raised her voice so everyone could hear. "You didn't just build this to impress me and show me your ability to follow orders. You built this because you saw a need and wanted to fix it. You should feel proud of your work! We're far from a normal routine, though. We still have to set up crops to be self-sufficient."  
"I can help with that," Desiree volunteered meekly. "I have weak magic, but I can accelerate the growth of plants."  
"I can write up crop seeds," Levy added. "We're not far from normal, people!"  
Cheers rose in the air, causing Erza to grin happily.  
"You picked well, Master Erza," Gray whispered in her ear, his hand clamped down on her shoulder.

* * *

"You will be paid a thousand Jewel per hour working in the crops, seven-fifty for loom work, and five hundred for miscellaneous other jobs. Is that clear?" Erza called over the guild hall, which felt much bigger than the old Fairy Tail. The members of the newly-functional guild had been growing crops and other miscellaneous necessary plants for survival in this new location. The meeting disbanded, and everyone was left to chat and mill around before heading to bed.  
Levy had been told that she'd be making clothes from cleaned cotton. Normally, she would have blown off the direct order and worked around the guild, fixing up spots that weren't as strong as others, but the seriousness Gajeel exerted when he'd said, "You're workin' a loom, Shrimp," made her listen to his order. And anyway, he was a council member. Maybe the order had originated from Erza herself.  
"Lu-chan, where are you working?" Levy asked her friend, who sighed and scratched the back of her neck.  
"I'm working in the fields for a week. Someone has to make sure Natsu and Gray don't destroy everything," she chuckled loosely. "Man, this is gonna be tough."  
"Sorry, Lu-chan. I've been ordered to the looms. Overprotective boyfriend and all that." Levy laughed when Lucy pouted and mumbled something along the lines of "stupid Natsu."  
The blonde yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed early. See you tomorrow, Levy-chan." They briefly hugged and Lucy left with a wave.  
Levy watched as various people slid into their rooms for the night, mentally taking notes on who stayed late and who retired early. She wanted to have everyone down to a science, because it wouldn't be her if she wasn't aware of everyone's habits.  
"Oi, Shrimp." Gajeel sat next to her, munching on a sword he'd been given. "Whatcha doin'?"  
"People watching," she replied vaguely, watching a conversation between Erza and Gray. She took in his tense stance and her frowning face, and Levy assumed they were arguing about something like they always did. "Gray and Erza seem pretty close, don't they?"  
"The stripper's her advisor. 'Course they're close," he muttered, not paying much attention to their exchange. Levy had consulted with Lucy, and they both agreed that the two seemed like more than just the leader-advisor relationship.  
"I don't think so, Gajeel. They used to always be at each other's throats, because he was the only one who dared to stand against her." Levy smiled at Gajeel. "I think they're in a relationship."  
"Couldn't really care less," he replied, "just as long as he doesn't go and do sumthin' stupid, and the stupid ice-head don't distract her from her job."  
"Gray's more than willing to die for her. I wouldn't worry about him to 'do sumthin' stupid,' as you so eloquently said." She had imitated his voice to prove her point, which earned a scowl from him.  
"I don't sound like that," he growled, and a ghost of a smirk touched her face. She enjoyed picking at the Iron Dragon Slayer, who she spent most of her nights snuggled against.  
"Yes you do," she countered, leaning against him. He huffed, but argued no further and let his arm lazily wrap around her shoulders. "I'm glad we made it this far," she told him. The "it" was too vague, but she knew she was talking about everything. Their relationship, the guild, just with their overall lives.  
"Me too, shrimp," he agreed, ruffling her hair. She snuggled closer against him and closed her eyes, feeling sleep wash over her as she laid in the arms of her dragon slayer.

* * *

Dani wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when she realized she'd lived through the Dragon Attack. She figured she would die within forty-eight hours, but she'd found two people, and the woman with blazing red hair and armor looked a lot like an angel.  
And now, here she was, hoeing a field with a boy who was maybe only two years younger than her.  
"You're one of Erza-nee's friends, right?" He asked from beside her, and she smiled a bit when he started swearing because a rock was under his hoe.  
"More like henchman, but you can't be picky about titles," Dani scoffed, moving down the row quickly. "Dani," she offered her dirt-smudged hand to the boy.  
"Romeo. Erza-nee must really trust you, if you're on her council," the boy said, picking up to her pace after shaking her hand bluntly. "And you beat up Gray-nii. That's pretty impressive." He reminded her of the first day as Erza's guard and couldn't help but smile at the memory. The man was pretty good at fighting, but she'd had the upper hand somehow. Her fighting style had improved a lot since then.  
"Piece o' cake," she smirked. "I'll be able to take down Erza next, if I really wanted to." She laughed at the shocked face Romeo had before adding, "Not that I'd want to, of course. Things are running smoothly and a coup d'état wouldn't do anything for the people." She shrugged and started on the next row.  
"Everyone's happy with her leadership. Especially Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee and Gray-nii. They've helped a ton with everything, and so has everyone else. Maybe we'll be able to start Fiore over again someday."  
Dani blinked at how incredible that sounded. Starting Fiore over, after its been burned to the ground, was a toigh job, but time could repair it. And if she did enough, she would be one of the founding mothers of the reborn country. "Yeah," she agreed, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Starting over would be nice."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy April Fools (Hehehe Dez I lied to you about updating)! I hope you guys like (read as: sob and die a little and really hate me) this chapter. Only two more after this! :3

* * *

Everything had been fine for three years.

Crops were harvested; extras were milled into alcohol, much to Cana's surprise and pleasure; couples were formed and made unbreakable bonds.

Gray had to smirk at the pride that radiated off Gajeel as he escorted Levy and his unborn child around, had to grin at how Romeo and Wendy seemed to get along better than most fourteen and seventeen year olds did, and had to laugh at how Natsu still treated Lucy the way he had since the beginning, but he touched her hands and hips more often.

And the fact that Erza still treated him as her personal assistant and trusted him as her right-hand man made him wonder if life would've ended up so great if the dragons hadn't forced them into submission.

At least, that was what he'd been thinking the day before. Now, he wondered what had gone wrong.

"Oi Titania, Stripper," Gajeel greeted, a somber and irritated look on his face. "Bad news out by the west wall."

Erza looked up from the grain tallies, a scowl marring her face. "What's 'bad news'?" She asked, setting down the pencil she'd been tapping against her lips and abandoning the table. No one was awake yet, except for anyone who belonged on Erza's team and was used to waking up at the crack of dawn.

"Rather ya see it than me tell ya," Gajeel shrugged, not making eye contact. "It's pretty bad, though."

Gray sighed and stood up, abandoning his breakfast of toasted bread to investigate. "Come on, Erza," he said, grabbing her arm and yanking her out of her seat, only to have her hiss at him, but follow after she snatched her arm back.

The three of them crossed the hundred-yard gap to the west wall, silence falling upon them. Erza's shoulders tensed as they neared the spot, and he felt her form shake and her hand rise to her mouth in shock.

There were two bodies, mangled, bloodied and broken, laying on the ground, and Gray was barely able to make out the Fairy Tail marks on their exposed skin. He rested a hand on Erza's shoulder, trying to stay calm, but an anger rolled in his stomach at the sight of two of his guild members dead on the ground. "Already checked out the injuries. It's the two girls on the council. Strangled and stabbed, probably even ra- defiled." Gray saw the hesitation in his choice of words, probably hoping that Erza wouldn't completely break down right there, because she'd built a strong bond with the girls and valued them like the people she'd grown up with.

Her knees gave out and she wailed loudly. Gray sank to the ground next to her as she cried, pulling her against him. He nodded to Gajeel, who left them alone, taking the hint that he hadn't seen what happened here.

He sat with Erza, letting his thoughts run over the memories of sparring with the two girls just the other week, with Dani almost knocking him out again and Desiree starting off timidly but eventually fighting back with the same force as Dani.

"Gray," she said thickly after a few moments, "I'm declaring war."

"Maybe we should send someone to infiltrate their camp first," Gray suggested. He was uneasy about the prospect of war. It didn't sound like anything would be accomplished. "I want to prove it was really the rogues."

"Who else could it be?" She asked loudly, her voice sounding close to hysterics. "It was them, Gray! No one here could want to kill them!" She hiccupped, and resumed crying against him. He stroked her hair, but knew that he might have to veto her decision. "My people couldn't want to kill them! Are you doubting me?"

He wanted to scream right there. As much as he loved everyone in the guild, he had to analyze every angle. It could've been the rogue mages, yes, but it could be someone inside the guild. He just held her tighter. "No, I'm not," he lied. "I could never doubt you."

* * *

It was incredibly early, and Wendy had no idea why she was awake, but she sat in the guild hall, waiting for people to emerge from their rooms. Wendy blinked at the sight of Gray carrying Erza on his back into the guild hall. He went to their room and emerged a few minutes later with a bag.

"Oh, good. Hey, Wendy, I need a huge favor," Gray said, sitting across from her and pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "I'm leaving on a mission. You never saw me, understand?"

"Okay," she said skeptically, not sure what was happening, but deciding to go along with it. He scribbled numbers on the piece of paper and gave it to her.

"This is when we meet up. Each number is the amount of days you wait until we meet up at the south barrier after dark. Show this to Gajeel and Natsu, but don't, under any circumstances, tell Erza. And convince her not to start a war." He said quickly, before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Be careful, and don't leave your room at night."

"Okay," she said shakily, folding the paper and putting it in her pocket. "Be careful too, Gray-san."

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else. Don't tell Erza where I went. As far as you know, I'm gone." He grinned and left the table before leaving the guild hall completely.

She looked at the numbers on the paper, glaring at the sequence. _ 13 21 34 55 89. _It stopped after eighty-nine, so Wendy assumed that he wasn't planning on being gone much past all those numbers added up, which was a long time. What was he doing?

She sat at the booth, thinking about what Gray could possibly be doing and why he had to sneak away from Erza. And what if Erza found out somehow? And where was Gajeel? He was always awake right now. She wanted to talk to someone about this.

"What's that, Wendy?" a voice spoke behind her, and she yelped in shock. She hadn't been expecting anyone to sneak up on her!

"Oh, Natsu-san," she breathed, turning around to see who her visitor was. "You scared me! What are you doing up so early, and where's Lucy-san?"

"Some loud noises woke me up, and Lucy's still asleep. But really, what is that? Is it a menu?" Natsu asked, and Wendy sighed at his hungry expression. "I see numbers."

"Can we speak in your room? It's kind of a secret that I still don't have all the answers to," Wendy said quietly. "And whatever I tell you can only be told to Gajeel-san and maybe Levy-san and Lucy-san."

"What about Erza?" Natsu lowered his voice to a whisper, much like a child being told a secret by his parents. "If we don't tell her, she'll kill us!"

"Especially not Erza-san! Gray-san specifically said not to tell her!" Wendy yelled in a whisper, waving her hands around.

"Well, come on! I need to know this if it's a secret Erza can't know!" Natsu said, dragging her down to his room and locking the door behind them. "Luce, I'm having a secret conversation with Wendy, so don't get involved!" He yelled into the room, only to have a grumble in reply.

Wendy sighed at Natsu's bluntness, but sat on the floor across from him. "So, Gray-san left to go on a secret mission," Wendy said quietly. "I'm supposed to meet up with him after dark after this many days has passed between our meetings."

"Did he say why he was going?" Natsu asked, stroking an invisible beard as Wendy handed him the paper with numbers. "These numbers look really random." He took the paper and spun it around, holding it at different angles to see if they made more sense in unique positions.

"He said something about telling Erza not to start a war," Wendy said, which caused Natsu to drop the paper and stare at her in shock.

"Wait, he said that?" Natsu asked, all humor and usually light demeanor gone. He was now the serious Natsu that Wendy appreciated a lot more, but was frankly afraid of. "Damn it."

"What happened, Natsu-san? I still don't know why," she pleaded, grabbing one of his hands. "Why did Gray-san leave?"

"By what you're telling me, some rogue mages killed someone and Erza's planning on going to war with them." Natsu said grimly. Wendy gasped. "But, Gray's probably trying to get a definite answer instead of starting a war that might not be necessary. The idiot's gonna get himself killed. It wasn't her orders. She's gonna be pissed she notices he's gone." His eyes widened in fear. "Erza's scary when she's pissed."

"What do we do?" Wendy asked, feeling fear creep into her veins. She didn't want Erza to be mad at her.

"We have to lie. We don't know where he went, right? Technically, we're not lying." Natsu shrugged. "Let's go talk to Metal Eyebrows next door. He's good at lying."

Wendy nodded, feeling incredibly useless. She was used to it, yes, but not to this degree. She felt like she couldn't do anything by herself. Natsu helped pull her up off the floor, and together they knocked on the door that led to Gajeel's shared room with Levy.

"Oh! Hello." Levy had been the one to open the door. "Aren't you two up early?" She asked, her face taking on a concerned look.

"Is Gajeel-san here? We need to speak to him," Wendy said politely. She thought of Levy as an older sister, much like how she viewed Lucy and Erza, and the two blunettes shared the same gentle demeanor. Through the crack in the door, she saw Gajeel approach the door.

"Whatever you need to say to me can go through my woman," Gajeel grunted from behind Levy. "What is it, kid?"

"Dammit, I'm here too!" Natsu pouted, and Gajeel pointedly ignored him.

"Can we come in?" She asked timidly. "This is secret information."

"Tch," Gajeel grumbled when Levy opened the door with a smile to the small girl. Wendy liked how their room smelled, she noticed. It was iron and flowers and surprisingly reminded her of her voyage with Mystogan when she was younger.

"So, what's eating at ya?" Gajeel asked after the door was closed and Levy was sitting on the bed, a small hand pressed to her stomach. Natsu was still grumbling next to her about stupid iron dragons, but both she and the dragon slayer in question ignored him. She recounted the information that she had, with Natsu interjecting with his own statements every once in a while.

"Shit," he breathed. "That stripper's tryin' ta get himself killed."

"Do you know why he did it?" Wendy asked, still trying to wrap her mind around what had happened with the ice mage.

"Long story short; Lightning and Brownie went and got themselves killed, and Titania's gonna go declare war on the rogue mages, since they were murdered. Stripper's probably goin' to prove it wasn't them by goin' undercover." Gajeel shrugged. Wendy gaped at him in shock. Dani and Desiree were killed? She bit her lip to hold back her tears, even though she saw Levy silently crying on the bed. "Gotta say, Stripper made a risky choice, goin' without tellin' her."

"So, how do we go about telling her that he's missing? And how do we hide that we know?" Natsu asked, his face serious. Wendy liked when he was serious, even if it meant that bad stuff had happened. It made her feel safe.

"Listen here, kid," Gajeel said slyly, lowering his voice.

* * *

Erza wasn't sure where she was when she woke up. Everything was plain, but she had no idea if she was in her room, or the infirmary, or if she was somewhere else completely.

But when she heard crying and felt a body slam into hers, she woke up instantly, ignoring the sluggishness her body was experiencing. Blue hair blocked her vision, and the petite Dragon Slayer was sobbing into Erza's chest, clutching her neck.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Erza asked in a soothing voice, stroking the girl's hair and rubbing her back. Whatever it was had to be bad, because Wendy rarely cried anymore. Maybe she had found out about Danielle and Desiree?

"I - I can't find Gray-san!" she wailed, pressing tighter against Erza. The exquip mage stiffened at the statement. "Natsu-san and I went looking for him when he didn't show up to help in the fields, and no one knows where he went!"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Erza ground out peppily, but her heart sank and she wasn't sure how she even managed to say that because her best friend, her lover, her right-hand man was gone and she couldn't stop it because she'd passed out from crying over Desiree and Danielle. Her guild members had been killed and he had gone to _defend_ and _warn_ the ones who had killed her! "You should go work, Wendy. It will help take your mind off it."

"O-okay, Erza-san," Wendy stammered. "Tell me if you find out something, okay?"

"I will do so," Erza reassured her, faking a smile as she ruffled the blunette's hair. Wendy dashed off, obviously feeling a bit better. Erza wished that soft words would make her feel better.

Because she'd been abandoned. She'd been left by her advisor, the one who was supposed to stick by her side until the end. He'd promised her, and to think that he had broken that promise made her heart hurt and her fists clench and she just wanted to kill something because that was what happened when something bad came into her life.

She flopped on her bed and buried her face in her hands. Maybe he'd needed to get away from her. Had she been too controlling? She could be overly dominant (in both the bedroom and everywhere else) and she couldn't help but wonder if this was her fault. Maybe he'd just gone to clear his head. He was fond of Danielle and Desiree also, so she doubted that he was unaffected by their deaths.

But what he'd said this morning haunted her. Suggesting that it was one of their own men should've been treason. She trusted all these people, because they all followed her orders and she had set the rule of "If you do not wish it to be done to you, do not do it" which only took effect against unfriendly teasing at the worst. She knew that no one here would do it.

But maybe she should run a thorough investigation? Make sure that everyone had been in bed when they should have been. But she had checked every room when she went to bed, and everyone had been where they should've been. Every single person had been in bed or asleep.

Erza's thoughts were swarming. She couldn't stay focused on one stray fragment of anything flying around in her brain, but she could latch onto big things. And the one that stuck out the most was that Gray was a traitor.

She didn't know why that thought stuck in her brain. But reasons why it should have been believed kept swarming in her head and she just wanted her brain to shut up. She couldn't doubt his reasons. She couldn't, because he was the only one she had left -

_But _he_ doubted you. He went to prove you wrong. He abandoned you to show you that you were wrong about your reasoning. That's not enough reason to not trust him?_

She clamped her hands over ears and squeezed her eyes shut. No. She couldn't believe that. She refused to believe it and she couldn't doubt Gray because he was _Gray_ and would always have good reasoning for his actions. He would come back, and she'd welcome him home after beating the disobedience out of him.

_But he's trying to prove that you aren't a fitting leader! That you can't make your own decisions and that those decisions hurt the guild! He's trying to get you removed from your position that you worked so hard for! Gray isn't doing this to try and help you, it's for his own selfish reasons!_

She wasn't sure when she started crying. She knew that she started screaming after the onslaught of self-doubt attacked.

_You're not fit for this position if you can't even trust your right-hand man!_

_Gray's betrayed you and you're going to wait for him to come home? You're pathetic. Like a housewife._

_How could you call yourself a leader if you let your closest advisor go out and do your job? _

_Forget about the politics, how can you call yourself a good girlfriend if you let him leave without telling you? How can you just wait for him? What if he does it again?_

"Shut up!" She screamed, tears still pouring down her face. "Just shut up and get out of my head!"

_But we're you. We're just as terrible as you are._

* * *

Natsu didn't like keeping secrets. But what he hated even more than keeping secrets was having to explain them to people who would be involved at some point.

"Lucy, it's not a big deal." He also hated lying. But if was necessary, he'd do it. He owed the Icicle for saving Lucy from falling debris, even if he had manhandled her a bit. At least she was alive.

"Erza could kill you if she finds out that you're hiding something!" She harshly whispered, most likely fearing that the redhead would appear and ask what they were hiding. It had happened quite a few times.

"I can take her!" He boasted, even though he knew it wasn't true. She was still stronger than everyone else, which also made her a good leader. There was a bit of fear hidden under the undying loyalty.

Lucy groaned, much to Natsu's amusement. He knew that she knew that when he said he could take Erza, there was no arguing. He patted her head, and she dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I won't!" He grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Can't say I won't be battered and bloodied, though. She _is_ strong," he commented, just to irritate her. Lucy was fun to pick at!

"As I said, don't get yourself killed," Lucy sighed. They fell into a comfortable silence, with him playing with a piece of her hair and her dozing lightly on his shoulder. It was still early, and they both had the day off from the fields, and he waved to Wendy after she emerged from Erza's room, her eyes blotchy and wet.

"And?" Natsu asked quietly, trying not to wake up Lucy. He was concerned about Erza's reaction to finding out about Gray leaving, since Natsu knew that they were close. They always had been. He loved Erza as an older sister, but Gray loved her differently. Natsu wasn't as dense as everyone thought. Or maybe he'd grown up.

"Erza-san is upset, to say the least. She hid it well, though." Wendy sighed, running her fingers through her hair like any other girl did. Lucy did it a lot when she was around him. Maybe it was a stress trigger. "She needs to be alone for a bit."

"Should we stay on standby?" He was concerned. If Erza was upset, then things might get tricky. She might not be open to negotiations about delaying a war to buy Gray time. That was generally their plan, anyway. Give him enough time to be accepted among the rogues, and find out if any of them had killed anyone recently.

"I think she'll be okay. Erza-san is strong." Wendy smiled at him, and he pet her head before she ran outside, no doubt to help in the fields. Natsu sighed and scratched at his neck. He wasn't really sure if he agreed with Wendy, because he'd seen Erza at her weakest, emotionally. He hated seeing her that weak, because she never deserved it. And he wanted to prevent her tears.

"Erza'll get through it," Lucy mumbled, catching Natsu off guard. "Don't doubt her strength. You never have before."

And that was when he heard her loud words. He bolted to her room, mumbling an apology to Lucy for accidentally letting her head hit the seat he'd been sitting in. Erza never screamed, but she was now and her words of "Make it stop!" made him want to kill Gray. But he couldn't because the damn Icicle had a point. Erza couldn't go attack people without confirming it was them.

He threw open her door and found her on the floor, clutching her head with her eyes slammed shut, still screaming loudly and as gently as he could, he pulled her to him, because someone had to hold her if Gray wasn't there. He did everything he did to Lucy when she was upset, like rubbing her back and telling her it would be okay, and after a few tortuously slow minutes, her eyes peeled open and she removed her hands from her ears, before clutching him tightly.

"He's not here, but you have all of us, Erza," he said with a smile. He didn't need to say who the "he" was, but she knew. "Gajeel might not be as cuddly, but he's there to talk to, as part of your council. I'm here too. Just like before, you know?"

She nodded into his shoulder, still clutching the front of his shirt. "Has he been working for the rogue mages?" she asked hoarsely, looking up at him and using a terrified voice that made him angry again, but he stifled the anger because her reaction couldn't be helped.

"Why would he do that? He'd rather die than be under anyone else's rule. He's loyal to you and you alone." Natsu grinned, because he knew it was infectious and Erza needed to smile. Her expression loosened a bit, no longer as sad or tortured, but more defeated and tired. "We all would rather die than be under anyone else's rule," he added, which finally made her smile.

Her smile was also infectious, because it made him happy that his nakama was able to smile like that even though she felt alone. He didn't blame her. He didn't think he'd be as good at covering up his feelings like she was. This was the first time she's cracked since the beginning. She was strong up until now. Through everything, she's been able to keep a straight face and be brave for the people.

"Thank you, Natsu," she breathed, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."


End file.
